Arturo Jeagerjaques in the story of my life
by Arturo jeagerjaques
Summary: Bleach and Naruto combine to form the human and soul worlds


ARTURO JEAGERJAQUES

**PROLOG:**

MY NAME: Arturo Jeagerjaques.

ZUNPAkTO: Kenshiin.

FRIENDS: **Naiya Arashi, Kurushimi Kaji and Shinni Hirihiri.**

**Enemies****: All soul reapers.**

**M****y story begins with 3 main things, one I have more than one Zunpukto, two I am an outlaw a rogue soul reaper and three my brother is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.**

**To say at the very least I am not liked in the soul society at all and for good reasons, I steal peoples Zunpukto hahaha I know obviously I am not liked, I have a very large collection, and for some deranged reason I wanted to find my brother (who I barely knew and everyone seemed to hate him) but all I had were a tone of Zunpukto and a small handful of rumours so I set off anyway. It was all good till I ran into Yuruichi a very fast pace strong lady who was with a boy with bright orange hair but at this point wanted nothing to do with ether, so I hid my spiritual pressure and decided to bolt. It was about 3-4 miles away before I had even thought about anything different besides his bright orange hair so I made the jump and slipped into a spacial warp.**

**URUHARA'S SHOP**

**Midnight, total darkness Uruhara has**** just finished a prototype of new gigi that let high level soul reapers draw there Zunpukto in the human world. He sits up looks at his work and sighs then picks himself off the floor and goes to bed but little knowing that his shops back door has been left open…. **

**Back streets of inner Tokyo. (Warping noise) WOW remind me never to use those every again. I walk out to the main street well I think it is, there are lots of lights and tones of fireworks going off. I walk down the street trying to get some people's attention but not a single soul cares, it's like none of them can see me I mean come on I know people don't like me but to outright ignore me that's just low. So I continue down the street and still no one wants to talk to me but then I get pulled aside by a man in a long thick brown coat and he tells me that there all humans and not souls he then leaves in a big bang of smoke. I had so many questions to ask but he was gone before I could ask them, I then decide that well because these stupid humans can't see me than I'll just walk down those deserted alley ways. **

**Three AM****, I have come across a small shop in one of the alleys and have found the back door open I thought to myself should I knock but if I do I doubt they would see me (stupid humans) so I squeeze through the back door and walk in I look around through the shop and it looks like a candy store like some of the things on the shelves look like animal heads on a stick so I continue through the store past the counter and to the side is a door. Now look I am a very suspicious soul and don't judge me on this but I walk into the room very slowly careful not to touch anything and look around and what do I see a body lying down still not breathing not moving in the slightest so I walk up to it and see that it is a body like a mannequin just sitting in the middle of this small room. (LOUD SNORING) I spin around and while doing so knock into the mannequin and then everything went black.**

**I wake up and look around its starting to get light oh shoot get up and run out of the front door knocking over some guy with a weird hat and strange shoes and I keep running I turn around and look behind me, HE IS CHASING ME! I run faster and try to use flash step (which I've never been good at) and found it just slowed me down so I just bolted down this alley way which came out into the main street I came out of the alley and came to a basic stand still but the people were moving very fast there is to many of them I know none of them could see me so I just ran through a big pile of men wearing suits I am still running and he has been held up by a long rush of humans and is trying very hard to get passed them. I face forward and just run and I continued to run until I came to an even larger street than the one before I turn around and look behind me I couldn't see the man at all I sigh with relief and look at my new surrounding I look down because I realise that my ****clothes were gone and replaced with a new pair of shoes that had covered my foot completely and I had a pair of pants I found out later were called jeans and a nice looking t-shirt that had a word that I believe was called BLE-AR-CH and I liked it not the word but the picture around the word it.**

**I walk along the streets and ask people where I am they all said Japan but while they said this bunches of numbers and words came up on my eyes like a computer screen and I think that what ever happened to me after I blacked out was a good thing I hope I ask around some more and find out that there is a whole world of humans and after a while of still asking people I saw the guy in the long brown coat and I rushed over to him but when I got there he just turned and said nothing so I followed still wanting to ask him so many questions we got to what was called a car and he only asked for me to please get into the car so I did still very interested in who this man was when I got in the car he gave me a piece of paper and said r****ead this when you hit land. I had no idea of what he meant he then got out of the car closed the door and hit the roof twice.**

**The car took me to a place called the airport and the car driver booked me into a flight to another place in the world called Australia and he told me to only read the note when I get to Australia not before and then he told me to get on the plane and just enjoy the ride.**

**On the plane I was**** asked many things like what I wanted to eat and drink the people that were asking me were very helpful explaining what everything was I eventually ordered sushi and lemonade it was very nice and a different taste to leftovers from the Head Captains bin. I enjoyed the plane ride very much the best bit was when the seat came back and it was like a bed and I got to sleep best sleep I had had in 6 years.**

**When I arrived I was met by the car driver from Japan and I learnt that his name was Jacob and he loved his work, he told me then asked me if I had read the letter and I said no (and I hadn't because I like Jacob) so he then asked me to hope into the back of his car and he told me he knew where my brother was but I had to do something to show I'm trust worthy before I can see my own brother I thought this was a strange thing to have to do but I did because well I have never met my brother but I had heard about him all of the Captains denied me entry to their squad except Azin's who got a message from **Hueco Mundo** that was burnt after the Head Captain read it out to me and all the other captains I was then asked to leave the Seireitei and I was banished from that place forever.**

**Jacob took me to an old abandoned warehouse and told me that once I walked inside after taking one of these small candy drops I'd have to fight and prove that I could be trusted physically and relied upon to keep secrets ****now because I passed this I cannot say what I had to do but I can say that I was exhausted and it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do physically, mentally and emotionally it was almost torture the agony and pain from all forms of attack I wish that no one has to ever go through that.**

**Oh and the little candy drop took my soul out of my body and I was told later that ****the body I had was called a gigi and it was a temporary body for a Soul Reaper. **


End file.
